Coercion
by Binksy
Summary: After being forced into an arranged marriage with Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki finds herself lost in a sea of emotion. In the shadows people look on with judgemental eyes and one set looks on with murderous intent. Femichigo/Byakuya Rated M. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: An indecent proposal

**AN: Heya everyone, after rereading Coercion I have made some minor changes. I wasn't happy with the way I wrote it and have cleaned it up taking away a bit of what I wrote and added some new material. Instead of a sequel the story is now continued and will be much longer. (As was originally planned.) sorry for the wait, I hope you all enjoy :D **

**Chapter One: An indecent proposal**

"It's not fair!" Isshin Kurosaki cried loudly as his eldest daughter Ichigo attempted to snatch her school bag from his ironclad grasp.

"You're such an Idiot Dad! Give it back now or I'm gonna be late for school again!" She snarled then aimed a kick at her old man's stomach.

"Why are you so mean to me my child!" The doctor bawled loudly as he took a foot in the belly and went crashing to the floor. Ichigo smirked as she watched him splutter and twitch. Then quickly swiped her satchel from his now limp grip.

"You're such a pain in the ass." She muttered then stepped over him and out the front door. As she made her way down the garden path she heard him cry mournfully after her.

"All I wanted was to hug you my daughter! Mother our children are so cruel!"

Ichigo huffed loudly in exasperation. Why did her father feel the need to constantly smother her? If the old man wasn't trying to hug her, then he was trying to launch super daddy love kicks at her head.

Ichigo groaned as she looked at the time on her flip up phones screen.

"Crap! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late." She leapt over the garden fence and took off down the street at a dead run. If she missed registration again her home room teacher was going to kill her for sure this time.

She was half way there and making good time to boot when a man appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Renji!" Ichigo cried as she stumbled to a halt and barely avoided crashing into the tattooed lieutenant before steadying herself. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, eyeing the man questioningly.

"Late for school again?" The Soul reaper asked his voice filled with mock reproach, which was betrayed by the childish grin on his face.

"What do you want Renji?" Ichigo asked as she brushed some errant strands of orange hair away from her face. She wasn't in the mood for a verbal battle with the man, and preferred to get to the point rather than waste any more time.

"My Captain wants to see you. He said it's important." The lieutenant droned. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a deep scowl. Obviously he was not frilled that the Kuchiki noble had once again made him the errand boy.

Ichigo recoiled, what could Byakuya want with her? The man made it no secret that he despised everything about her.

"Why?" Ichigo decided it would be better to find out what was going on before deciding to obey the Kuchiki Lords unusual request.

"I dunno." Renji griped. "It's not like he tells me these things, but he said you have to be at the Kuchiki manor in an hour. It sounded pretty serious I've never seen him in such a bad mood before."

"Not even the time that I 'not so accidentally' spilt tea on him?" Ichigo jibbed lightly.

"Not even when you spilt tea on him." Renji smirked. Ichigo was unnerved. Renji's overall mood seemed very subdued and Ichigo found herself curious as to what Byakuya had said or done to make him so melancholy.

"I really should be heading off to school." Ichigo sniffed as she unclipped the combat pass from her skirt belt reluctantly.

She pressed the small devise against her chest and sprang out of her body; then quickly turned to catch the now unoccupied corpse before it hit the ground. After setting it casually against a nearby wall she used flash step to go home and grab Kon. She arrived back at the scene within a few seconds and pulled the angry Mod soul out of his lion toy form and dropped him into her bodies slack mouth.

The mod soul immediately jumped up a disgruntled look on his/her face. Then after looking down he immediately grabbed her body's breasts a huge lecherous smile plastered across his face.

"I can look at myself naked!" He cried happily as he squeezed her assets together.

"Get your hands off of those you perverted little shit!" Ichigo roared as she wrestled Kon's wandering fingers away from her girly parts.

"Look, I've got to go to the soul society, and if I come back to find you doing sick things to my body again I'll super-glue you into a baby doll and give you to Yuzu!"

Kon immediately stopped struggling; a sour look across his face as his hands dropped limply by his sides.

"You spoil everything Ichigo." Kon huffed indignantly.

"Whatever. Now get to school and tell the guys where I am going." Ichigo ordered him. "And don't do anything illegal!"

Ichigo watched as the Mod soul stomped away bottom lip stuck out like a petulant child who had been denied their favourite toy.

"I won't" Kon replied in a sing song voice before disappearing around a corner.

"I don't understand why you don't use chappy like all the other women." Renji stated as he removed Zabimaru and prepared to open a Senkaimon.

"I'd rather nail my tongue to a railway line than use chappy again."

Ichigo shuddered as she remembered the time Rukia had bought her one and how she had returned from her night time patrol only to find Chappy and Keigo playing kiss chase up and down her street.

Never again.

She stood back as Renji slashed Zabimaru in front of him and a newly formed Senkaimon appeared out of thin air. The two Soul reapers stepped through the open doors and made there way into the dark surging passageway between worlds. They arrived in the soul society shortly after.

The weather in Seireitei was pleasant. The trees had recently begun to bloom and the air held a certain weight that promised to all a glorious summer. Around the various divisions many men and women could be seen rushing about their day to day lives and occasionally pausing to enjoy the freshness of spring.

Ichigo suddenly felt ill at ease. She and Byakuya had never gotten along. Whatever he wanted to speak with her about must be important if he wanted to see her in person.

"Renji, why does he want to meet me at his manor and not the sixth division?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Once Rukia asked him if I could stay over for a couple of nights and he said a load of crap about exterminators and vermin control, at first I thought they where having the mansion fumigated, but then I realised he was talking about me."

Renji smirked upon hearing this then pondered her question for a moment.

"I have no clue. He always keeps his duties as a Captain and a noble separate. I've never heard of him inviting someone below the rank of Captain over to his manor before. Maybe it's to do with Rukia." Renji wondered out loud.

Ichigo smirked when she saw the tall brutish red head's eyes cloud over at the thought of his beloved childhood friend.

"Maybe you're right." Ichigo curled her lips into a haughty sneer "Stay away from my sister you vile human girl." she impersonated the tone of the Rukia's older brother. "Your disreputable ways are rubbing off on her. She no longer acts in a way befitting a lady of a Kuchiki Clan."

"What a shame." Renji said sarcastically; a toothy grin breaking out across his sharp features.

Ichigo knew that Renji no longer harboured any ill will towards his Captain, nevertheless the friends often found amusement in poking fun at the Nobles icy demeanour.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and took their time walking towards the Kuchiki mansion; occasionally stopping to talk with an acquaintance.

The grand Manor came into view long before they finally reached it and Ichigo felt her anxiety grow with every step that took her closer to its ornate gates. She soon quelled her growing disquiet by promising to herself that should the older man say or do anything spiteful that she would retaliate by shoving Zangetsu up his ass.

Comforted by that thought Ichigo found it much easier to step through the gates; which had been opened by some of Byakuya's purple garbed servants.

Once inside the towering walls Ichigo took her time to look around. The Manor house was huge, it's dark brown walls beautiful; yet at the same time foreboding. The surrounding gardens were magnificent, everything was immaculate, the grass was a perfect deep green, The Cherry blossoms were strategically placed along various pebbled pathways that curled around the expanse of land and several meters away a koi pond with crystalline water glittered peacefully in the sunlight.

It's too perfect Ichigo thought as she pictured her garden back in Karakura town which under Yuzu's careful administrations had turned into a fine patch of land. Personally Ichigo did not see the need for any of the extravagance the Kuchiki gardens displayed.

She was brought back from her musings when she felt Renji not so gently elbow her in the ribs. She turned to land a punch on the lieutenants jaw, but stopped when she spotted a stern looking man dressed in a pale blue, almost grey Yukata approaching them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The man addressed formerly as he inclined his head in the barest hint of a bow, then moved his hand to indicate that she should follow him.

Ichigo nodded and moved forward. She noticed that Renji was still standing by the gate.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No I'm gonna wait here." The red head replied as he gave her a small smile.

"He has not been invited by Lord Kuchiki." The man stated as he turned on heel with Ichigo reluctantly following closely behind.

The man led Ichigo into a very grand looking entrance hallway; where she removed her sandals and was presented with a pair of house slippers that looked as though they were worth more than her year's allowance. She slipped them on and continued to follow the man throughout the breathtakingly beautiful hallways of the Kuchiki manor.

It is so much bigger than my house. Ichigo thought as she fiddled with her ponytail. Heck it's nearly as big as my school.

The hallways were large and the occasional servant could be seen tending to the various precious heirlooms and flowers that stood proudly on display.

The blue, grey yukata man suddenly knelt beside a finely painted paper door and grasped it's ornately craved handle and slid it open

"My lord, Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived." He spoke politely his manner a world away from the one he had used to address Ichigo and Renji.

"Send her in Yagari." The velvety tones of Byakuya Kuchiki replied.

Ichigo made her way towards the room and stepped in, yukata man Yagari excused himself giving her an unpleasant look as he left.

She began to feel very uncomfortable upon seeing a stern looking elderly woman, with silver hair pulled tightly into an overly elaborate bun. She was dressed in a fine dark green Kimono and sat ramrod straight on her kneeling cushion.

Byakuya and the woman turned to look at her in union. Ichigo suddenly wished she had redone her ponytail before entering the room. She felt that her own clothes were ratty and poor compared to their extravagant garments.

"Kurosaki if you would take a seat." Byakuya spoke quietly, a strong hand gesturing to a kneeling cushion near to his own.

Ichigo looked at him and was pleasantly surprised when she saw that he was not wearing his Captains Haori nor was he wearing his Shihakusho; but was instead wearing an elegant royal blue kimono and long white Haori with the Kuchiki clan symbol emblazoned on the back.

She stared at him as she made her way to the seat directly opposite his and settled down. His Kenseikan were neatly perched upon his head and his ever present scarf was hung as always gracefully around his broad shoulders. It was true that this look was not a far cry from his usual Captain's grabs but she had never seen him in anything else and so the change was as a result quite profound.

Ichigo tried to resist the urge to fidget as she felt two sets of staring eyes weighing upon her.

"You are no doubt wondering the reason as to why you have been summoned here." The elderly woman spoke bitterly. Her voice was cold and reminded Ichigo of a particularly nasty teacher she had when she was little.

"Yeah, I was." She replied as she looked at the woman nervously.

"I am Lord Kuchiki's great Aunt." The woman stated coldly. "My name is Kuchiki Momoko."

Ichigo nodded her eyes straying to Byakuya, who for once was actually looking back.

"We have called you here to discuss a proposal of marriage." Momoko announced.

Ichigo scratched her head and gave the woman a look that said 'what are you on about'.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me." Ichigo grunted as she looked between Momoko and Byakuya.

"Silly child, the proposal is to you." The woman snapped as she scowled haughtily at her.

"What're you talking about? No ones asked me to marry them." Ichigo snorted as she felt anger boil inside of her chest. She barely knew this Momoko woman and already she disliked her.

The older woman huffed loudly.

"Lord Kuchiki is asking for your hand in marriage you ignorant girl." Barked the older woman; her voice was filled with spite and her eyes narrowed in disdain.

Ichigo carried on staring at the woman as she tried to process what had just been said. The substitute then froze her eyes growing wide with shock.

No way, it wasn't possible this was some kind of joke right? It had to be.

Ichigo looked over to Byakuya who looked back at her calmly his dark eyes filled with their usual cold detachment.

"You wanna marry me!" Ichigo nearly shouted at him. "You hate me, I hate you! This has to be Joke. Well ha, ha you got me. I never knew you had a sense of humour Byakuya."

The cold look she got back from Momoko and the Captain were enough to quash any hope the teen had of it being a weird prank.

"I can assure you that this proposal is genuine." Byakuya droned.

His tone was that which one would usually reserve for when explaining things to a young child, and only caused the emotional sea within her to grow more unsettled.

"The reason as to why you have been asked is simple. There are no other eligible brides available and the elders of my family have demanded I seek a new partner. You were chosen by them for your abilities, your status as saviour of the soul society and the fact that you are of a Captains level in power. That and you are still young enough to be educated in a way befitting a noble."

"Since when did you care about what they thought? You married your wife and adopted Rukia." Ichigo exclaimed angrily. her cheeks were beginning to grow hot and her palms began to sweat.

"It is the law that I be married. To go against that law would allow the foundations of this noble family and others to crumble."

Ichigo was suddenly reminded of the day she and Byakuya had fought on top of Sokyoku hill.

_How can we expect others to follow ours laws if we are not willing to follow them ourselves?_

Ichigo realised that this was all to do with the Vow Rukia had told her about.

Apparently Byakuya had made it on his parent's graves and swore that he would never again break the law nor bend it. Ichigo remembered this information; as it was the reason Rukia had forgiven him for allowing her to be sent to her death.

"But I don't want to." Ichigo stated as she tried to discreetly wipe her now sweaty palms on her clothing. She felt incredibly trapped and wished that this was all nothing more than a crazy dream.

Ichigo suddenly started to laugh it was not a joyful one; but rather a nervous one. She gasped for breath as she replayed what had just been said.

"Byakuya would you please allow me a moment alone with this girl?" Momoko asked.

Byakuya nodded then quickly rose to his feet and after sliding open a door; which lead to a garden, disappeared from sight.

Ichigo stopped laughing immediately as she felt the woman's winkled hand grab her wrist. She was reminded of bird of prey as she watched the woman's nails dig firmly into her skin.

"I would be very careful if I were you child. This is the closest the elders and I have gotten Byakuya to an agreeable partnership in decades. Believe me child you are not my first choice and never could be. Yet he has settled upon you and has agreed to go through with this wedding. We have put nearly a century of effort into reaching this point. Trust me when I say that if you do not agree to this proposal then a very unfortunate accident may befall your family and friends very soon."

Ichigo ripped her hand from the woman's grasp and stood, her body shaking with rage.

"Are you threatening my family?" Ichigo hissed. Her reitsu began to rise and in the back of her mind she could feel her inner hollow stir.

"No. I am saying that they are already threatened. With one word I could bring an end to all that you hold dear in life. You have no Idea the distance the Kuchiki family's influence extends. However if you were to agree to this marriage, Which I am sure you will, think of the benefits, you would want for nothing, your friends would want for nothing and your family; when they pass on they will not become separated, they will not have to live in the Rukon districts and you will all be treated to the protection that a Kuchiki is entitled to; from the day of the marriage."

"You can't force me to marry someone!" Ichigo spat as she turned to leave there was no way in hell she was going to listen to any more of this nonsense.

"The Nobles have much influence over Seireitei. Do not think for one moment that if you walk out of this mansion that you may ever return to the Soul Society. I can have your powers sealed and have you fed to the hollows, you and those that you love."

Ichigo turned on heel and grabbed Momoko by the front of her extravagant dark green kimono and stared intently into the woman's beady black eyes.

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have that kind of power!" Ichigo growled.

Momoko stared at her completely unperturbed by Ichigo's threatening aura.

"I think if you love them then it would be wise to ensure that they have a safe future rather than no future at all."

Ichigo felt her anger and resolve bubble down to an unsure pang in her gut.

Momoko smiled like the cat that got the cream, and slid a piece of paper on the table next to Ichigo.

"You would sign this and return home; once you are married you would remain here and try to inspire my nephew enough so that he may finally give this family an heir."

Ichigo wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of inspiring Byakuya Kuchiki to do anything, but then her hands slid from the woman's Kimono as she felt herself give into the fear of losing her friends and family.

"Also think of Rukia. I know how deeply you care for her. If you were to be married to Byakuya then she would be free to marry the man that she loves." Momoko whispered slyly.

Ichigo suddenly had the image of Rukia and Renji leap unbidden into her minds eye. It was true, they would be free to marry. Rukia had admitted to Ichigo several months ago that the only reason she could not tell Renji of her feelings for him was because her brother was not married, and in case he never did she needed to be free to marry a branch member of the kuchiki line to ensure the continuation of the prestigious family.

Ichigo mulled it over, her heart thudding like a drum inside her chest.

She did not know if this hag's threats were real or not but she could not risk it. She had heard from Rukia of the lengths to which the Noble families had gone to in the past to ensure their will was done.

For the first time in years Ichigo actually felt like crying. There didn't seem to be much she could do. She couldn't tell anyone in the Seireitei that she was in a sense being offered a shotgun wedding; for who would believe her over the word of a Kuchiki?

But leaving the human world and becoming the arm candy wife of Byakuya Kuchiki, it was too painful to think about.

"There is one question that must be asked before we proceed any further. Are you a maid?" The woman's dark eyes took on a steely tint as she scowled at the teen.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo snapped.

The older woman huffed loudly and she gripped the rich green material of her Kimono tightly with her winkled, liver spotted hands.

"Have you been bedded by a man?"

Ichigo went bright red and shook her head her fiercely. Did this woman think she was some kind of tart?

"No I have not." Ichigo scowled her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. "Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business; it would be appalling for Lord Kuchiki to lay with contaminated goods. Although it does not matter; if you are telling the truth I shall have nothing to worry about. If however you are being deceitful Byakuya will be the first to know and I doubt he would take kindly to that type of trickery, you would be cast out and forever disgraced."

"I am not some Whore!" Ichigo raged. She felt fury eat at her insides like a burning inferno. How dare this woman insinuate she was some kind of streetwalker! She then felt horror.

If I had lied I would have been able to get out of this, it's too late now. Ichigo gripped her face in exasperation. Momoko was clearly as manipulative as she looked.

"If that is so then all I have to wait for now is your answer to this proposal." The old buzzard snapped as she held an ink brush towards Ichigo, motioning to the paper scroll on the table.

There was a long silence; the teen took several deep breaths as she weighed the situation.

"Fine I'll do it." she could not believe the words had left her mouth. She shuddered in horror as she imagined what her life would be from this point onwards, and bit her lip to hold back a scream of rage that threatened to tear out of her throat.

Momoko stood gracefully and walked through the doors that Byakuya had disappeared through earlier.

"Nephew, she has agreed." Momoko stated her voice oozed with the smug tones of victory and Ichigo felt the sudden urge to run her through with Zangetsu.

Byakuya re-entered the room not long after his great Aunts announcement and sat is his previous place.

Ichigo was all too aware of their eyes on her as she wrote her name with a shaking hand on the indicated line. Once she had finished she watched as the paper was handed to Byakuya who signed the paper; although his hand strokes were more assured and masterful than her own; almost illegible scribble.

Byakuya looked up from the paper as Momoko took it and placed it in an engraved silver tube.

His grey eyes met hers and it suddenly dawned on Ichigo that she had just singed away her life. She was now engaged to Byakuya Kuchiki.

She wondered how she was going to explain this terrible mess to her family and friends and winced when she imagined their reactions.

They would with no doubt be furious, hurt and confused.

"The wedding shall take place one week from now. You shall be required to stay in the soul society." Momoko said as she stood to leave.

"But I thought I was allowed to go home before then?" Ichigo growled her stomach clenching with disappointment.

"My dear with all the preparations required you shall have barely enough time to eat. Let alone frolic around in the world of the living. You are also not to attend to any of your duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper until after the wedding" Momoko turned to Byakuya. "I shall have a formal announcement made and send the customary invitations to the Captains of the other twelve divisions."

"Of course, thank you." Byakuya replied his deep voice completely devoid of emotion.

Momoko walked towards the door but before exiting the room turned to look at Ichigo.

"Byakuya, would you please have someone come and clean her up. She looks disgraceful." The older woman sneered.

"Of course I shall." Byakuya replied.

Ichigo felt like Getsuga tenshou'ing them both into the next century but held back. She could not risk the ones she loved becoming the victims of this bizarre turn in circumstance.

With one last disdainful look the woman left.

Ichigo sat with her soon to be husband; in a brutally uncomfortable silence. She had no clue what to do. Byakuya simply looked at her as though she were an object that he wished removed from his sight.

She fiddled with her Shihakusho as she tried to desperately figure out what to do.

How had everything changed so quickly in only a couple of hours? Ichigo wondered. Only this morning she had been happy, well as happy as she was normally. Many complained that she always seemed to have a constant scowl on her face and that it made her look constantly angry; now she guessed she would instead look constantly depressed.

Her anger returned and she stared daggers at the noble before her.

"The only reason I'm going ahead with this is because that demon bitch threatened to hurt my family."

Byakuya raised a thin eyebrow; his facial muscles twitching slightly in irritation.

"Do you not have anything with which to occupy your time until preparations begin?" Byakuya asked coldly. "I am rather busy and have no time, nor any desire to listen to your petty accusations."

Ichigo immediately jumped to her feet, fists balled in anger.

"It figures that you wouldn't have any problems with a shotgun wedding you stuck up bastard!"

"Is this conversation concluded? It is so very difficult to tell."

"Whatever. I'm outta here!" Ichigo shouted as she clambered to the doorway tripping slightly in her haste to leave. "Wait 'till Rukia and Renji hear about this!"

Ichigo knew Rukia was busy with her soul reaper duties and would not be off for another several hours, But hopefully Renji was still waiting for her outside.

"Do as you please. However I expect you to return at five thirty."

The noble cast the teen a piercing glance.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as she used what little restrain she had left to not kick him in stomach; or maybe his balls, but instead flipped him the finger and ran out of the Kuchiki manor like her ass was on fire.

She stumbled out of the front entrance after putting on her sandals and sprinted towards the gate and sighed in relief when she saw Renji leaning against a wall; chewing on a piece of grass.

"What's up with you?" the red head asked as he pushed away from his slouched position and spat the foliage onto the ground.

"I...I..."

"Well spit it out." The lieutenant asked impatiently.

"He asked me to marry him!" Ichigo roared as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well that's nice...wait...What!" Renji yelled his eyes were wide and disbelieving as the realisation of what she had just said dawned on him.

"And I had to say yes." she moaned.

Renji grabbed her shoulders firmly and began to shake her roughly.

"Ichigo you can't be serious!"

"I don't know, I mean yes, I couldn't say no and now the weddings in one week."

Renji recoiled; his face a mixture of astonishment and horror.

"But you hate each other!" Renji hissed as though he were trying to remind her of that fact.

"I know that, but what choice do I have?" Ichigo sniffed angrily as she tried to collect her senses.

"You had the choice to say no." Her friend stated his tanned hands planted firmly on her slim shoulders.

"No I didn't. I need to make sure my family are safe." She looked Renji in the eyes, her face filled with hopelessness. "Please don't make this harder than it already is." Ichigo begged.

"What do you mean; you need to keep your family safe?" the lieutenant squeezed her shoulders his eyes filled with concern.

"There was a woman there; she's Byakuya's Aunt or something. She threatened to hurt them if I said no."

Ichigo turned from Renji and punched the wall next to her. She felt momentarily better having found a way to vent her frustration but soon grimaced as pain coursed through her hand.

"And my Captain let her get away with it!" Renji asked in disbelief.

"No, He wasn't in the room when she said it, I told him after the hag left and he accused me of lying."

Renji let out a low growl then took her hand and gently rubbed her wounded knuckles.

"The Nobles are powerful Ichigo; you need to be really careful. They could make your life a living hell. They have ways of working outside of the law."

"I know." The girl mumbled her chest tightened as she realised just how precarious her position was.

"My Captain isn't a bad person, but I wouldn't wish a marriage of convenience to him on anyone; you're in for a really rough ride."

"I'll have you and Rukia, it won't be that bad."

"I hope you're right Ichigo, for your sake I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter 2: Be prepared

**Chapter two: Be prepared **

Ichigo and Renji arrived at the thirteenth division. The red head kept patting her on the shoulder every other minute and smiling weakly.

"If you wanna stay out here; or puke over in those bushes, I can go on my own and see if I can get Captain Ukitake to let Rukia have a twenty minute break."

Ichigo nodded and sat down on a nearby wall and watched as Renji disappeared from view.

She felt so confused, so trapped and taken advantage of. Ichigo bit her bottom lip in frustration. She had only been away from home a few hours and already she was desperate to return. When would she be able to see her sisters again? Goodness she even wanted to see goat face and have him kick her in the head for being late for dinner.

How dare that woman say she could not go home! How dare she threaten her family and friends!

Ichigo felt like a dark cloud of despair had settled over her head ensnaring her thoughts and twisting them into a physical force that reached down through her body and viciously ripped at her heart and stomach.

The day seemed to have taken on an almost dreamlike quality, she felt detached and her body buzzed in a way similar to the time Kyoraku had persuaded her to drink Sake with him only this buzz was not good a good one.

Her brown eyes threatened to tear up; but she quickly swallowed and bit them back. There was no way in hell she would give into Momoko. No way in hell that she would let the woman see how greatly she had been hurt.

Ichigo suddenly had the Image of standing next to Byakuya in a Shiro-Maku a traditional white wedding Kimono and the Noble in a dark Black and silver blue Montsuki Kimono and hakama; the traditional garb expected for a man to wear on such an occasion and cringed.

Ichigo remembered her mother's Shiro-Maku and how her dad had given it to her shortly after her death.

He had given it to Ichigo so that when she found a man she loved she could wear the beautiful white Kimono and in a way feel as though her mother was there with her on what was supposed to be the most wonderful day of her life.

Now Ichigo was going to be married to a man she did not love, wear an unworn dress that held no meaning and not even have her family beside her when she gave her life away.

Ichigo's lips quivered and her shoulders shook as she tried to repress tears of overwhelming sadness from escaping.

She was strong, on par with a Captain for Goodness sake! How could this happen to her! Damn Byakuya Kuchiki! Damn his family! And damn their stupid pride!

She was overcome by the urge to runaway; to go back to the human world grab her family and get help from someone, maybe Urahara would be able to help her!

She would only have to get someone to open a Senkaimon, Ukitake could do it.

The teen leapt to her feet as the first flames of hope ignited within her chest and flash stepped throughout the thirteenth division towards the kindly Captains office.

She stopped when the Captain's office door came into view and felt the flame of hope quickly go out.

Momoko had said if she left that she would never be able to come back and that also meant she would never be able to see the friends she had made here again. Besides there was no guarantee Urahara would even be able to help her. Maybe Momoko would hurt her family if she even attempted to leave, maybe the Kuchiki elders already had assassins in Karakura town waiting for her to escape; to kill her family before she got home.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted. She felt so frustrated.

Ukitake's office door slid open and revealed Renji, Rukia and the Captain. All three Soul Reapers looked at Ichigo; surprise evident on their faces.

"Was that you who screamed Ichigo?" Ukitake asked gently.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo mumbled.

The look of shock upon the Captains face melted away to be replaced by calm understanding.

"Renji just told us." Rukia said sadly as she walked over to her friend and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Why don't we step inside and have a talk..." Ukitake motioned for them to follow. "...away from prying eyes." His two third seats could be heard squeaking in shock nearby shortly followed by the sounds of them running away.

Ichigo nodded in agreement and once inside the comfortable office all four settled on to plush cushions around a low drinking table.

"Renji said Momoko threatened you." Rukia said after a long uncomfortable silence.

Ichigo nodded, her ability to speak seemed to have escaped her and she swallowed thickly around a lump in her throat.

"There has to be something we can do to stop it." The red head lieutenant demanded, his tone filled with spite.

"Ichigo was there a piece of paper and did you and Byakuya sign it?" Juushiro asked.

The teen nodded in confirmation.

The white haired male sighed and Rukia's grip on her arm increased.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but there's really nothing anyone can do. That piece of paper you singed would most certainly have been a marital certificate. Momoko Kuchiki is too cunning to have let you leave without it first being signed. It acts as a legally binding contract. If you did indeed put your name on it then you are now by law already Captain Kuchiki's wife." Ukitake sighed.

"What!" Ichigo cried "But I haven't had a wedding! I can't be married to him!"

"It's the way the Nobles work Ichigo. First you are married by Seireitei law. Afterwards you are married before friends and family in ceremony. It's a way to ensure that the heirs of noble families and their brides wouldn't elope with other people before the wedding could take place." Rukia said gently as she rubbed Ichigo's arm.

"I'm already married to him and he didn't say anything to me."

"He won't address you as his wife until after the wedding." The small dark haired woman stated.

"I can't go home." Ichigo mumbled as her body finally betrayed her and tears began to slide down her now pale cheeks. "They won't let me go home, Please Ukitake please open a Senkaimon for me." Ichigo begged him desperately.

The Captain shook his head; his warm eyes filled with sympathy.

"I can't do that Ichigo. The Kuchiki's are a very influential family. The head Captain has already been informed to keep you here. I received word shortly before Lieutenant Abarai arrived. I am sorry."

"You can go Home after the wedding. I'll make sure of it." Rukia whispered kindly.

"But it won't be the same; I'll have to come back." Ichigo hissed as she swiped the tears angrily from her face. "I feel like a Prisoner, Hell I might as well be! They blackmailed me; the contract can't be legal if I was blackmailed."

"I know what I am about to say will sound hurtful, and I apologise beforehand, but Ichigo there are no witnesses to confirm what you say is true; and against the word of a Kuchiki your accusations will fall on deaf ears." Ukitake explained.

Ichigo nodded in understanding; she truly was treading on thin ice.

The captain got up and walked over to a cabinet and returned with a bottle of Sake and four cups.

"A gift from Shunsui, Normally I would not offer at this time of day but considering the circumstances."

The four spent the next couple of hours drinking the salty beverage trying their best to avoid the subject of Ichigo's impending wedding and the issues surrounding it.

By the time five o'clock arrived Ichigo felt what little peace of mind she had gained fly out of the window.

"Byakuya said I have to be back at half five." She stated glumly and bid farewell to her friends.

"I'll come home and see you as soon as I can." Rukia assured; as Ichigo walked towards the exit. Renji nodded in agreement with his friend's words.

The walk back to the manor was arduous and every step she took was measured carefully to ensure she did not arrive a second before the aforementioned deadline.

If only this had not happened. If only her family and friends were not being threatened, if only she had stayed in the world of the living and had gone to school today. If only.

Upon reaching the ornate gates Ichigo was quickly ushered into the mansion by a very grumpy looking Yagari and led into a large room.

He gave her his customary look of dislike and walked out of the room leaving Ichigo alone.

What's his problem? Ichigo thought as she watched him disappear behind the sliding door.

She looked around trying to figure out why she had been brought to this room in particular. It was large with vanilla coloured walls, each wall had a sliding door and every door was decorated with delicate art depicting various gardens and mountains scenery in subdued pastels.

Ichigo found it odd that there were no windows in this room; however they were not needed; for the light filtering through the thin paper of the doorways let in a soft golden glow.

The floors were bare and apart from two kneeling cushions there was nothing in the room apart from her.

The sound of a door sliding open, startled her. She turned around expecting to see Byakuya and was surprised when she saw a woman instead. The woman was dressed in a rich burgundy kimono, had dark brown hair which was wrapped into a low hanging bun, and a pretty face with flawless skin and piercing dark green eyes. She looked to be in her mid twenties but Ichigo had learnt looks in regards to age meant nothing in the soul society.

The woman looked at Ichigo as though she were an item rather than a person and smiled; Ichigo noticed that said smile did not reach the woman's eyes.

"My name is Shoshi Shikibu. I have been charged by the Kuchiki family with the task of tutoring you." Her tone was cold and snobbish.

Ichigo immediately wished she had disobeyed Byakuya's earlier order and had stayed in the thirteenth division.

"What are you gonna teach me?" The teen scowled petulantly at the woman before her.

"Please may I ask; what it is you wish to teach me?" Shoshi corrected. "And thus you quite spectacularly stumble upon the reason as to why I am here." Sarcasm dripped from the woman's voice like bitter poison.

"So you're here to make me speak like a stuck up, arrogant twat." Ichigo surmised, as she smirked and placed her hands upon her hips and began to rock backwards and forwards.

"Among many other things." The woman pointedly ignored Ichigo's behaviour."I am charged with the duty of instructing you in the ways of etiquette, speech, appropriate dress wear and most importantly your duties as the wife of Lord Kuchiki."

"Not going to happen." Ichigo hummed in a sing song voice.

"It is what is expected of you."

"You can't make me do anything. I don't want to learn any of those things; I'm only interested in being a Soul reaper."

"It is now understandable as to why Lord Kuchiki wishes me to tutor you. When I first entered this room I thought that he only wanted me to teach you the basics. However upon seeing the state of your appearance and hearing your appalling use of language. I have reached the conclusion that he wants me to train a pig not to roll in filth; an almost impossible task."

Ichigo was across the room before she was even aware that she had moved, and soon had her hands buried in the front of Shoshi's Kimono.

"I don't care what you think! I don't care what any of you think!"

Shoshi's sneer fell and was replaced by a small, genuine smile.

"Lesson one passed."

"What?" Ichigo muttered her grip loosening slightly.

"Dear girl, you are to become a Kuchiki and as such the opinions of any beneath your status should mean nothing to you. You have passed the first lesson. The goal of the lesson was to see if you had it within you to act in a way befitting a lady and stand up for yourself when openly attacked by a commoner."

"Oh." Ichigo felt embarrassed and her hands fell limply by her sides.

"I can assure you, I am not a cruel person by nature. I am here to make sure you are fit to stand against the elders of the Kuchiki clan and fellow Noble families. And to ensure that you will find yourself in no situation in which you will be mocked. Now if it is not too much of an inconvenience shall we proceed to lesson two?"

Once Ichigo had begun talking with Shoshi, she had found the woman to be quite a pleasant person. Her new tutor was still a snob and talked to the orange haired teen as though she were a child. But Ichigo understood now that the lessons would be a benefit. It would allow her to learn the inner workings of the Noble families; such as who she had to listen to, who she could ignore and the certain things she was entitled to as the wife of a clan head.

The two women had spent a good few hours discussing the various things she would learn over the next year. Ichigo was promised the lessons would not interfere with her life as a soul reaper; which the she was thankful for.

Shoshi had discussed a few smaller details such as what Ichigo should and shouldn't do at dinner, what she should wear and most importantly told her that when dealing with characters such as Momoko she should aim not to insult, but rather belittle her; by reminding Momoko that as the wife of the Clan's head, she was in a higher position and as such demanded respect.

Ichigo had actually found all of the information extremely helpful and when she had bid farewell to Shoshi at the end of her session, felt more confident that given time her situation would become more bearable.

As soon as Shoshi was gone Ichigo had been taken by a servant to what would be her new bedroom. It was beautiful and decorated in creams and and soft shades of muted purple. It held a large futon and amongst other finely crafted furniture. She was upset to find that later on she would not stay in these rooms; as after the wedding she would be moved to larger living quarters which to her mortification would be joined next to Byakuya's own private rooms.

At least I wont have to share a bed with him. Ichigo thought positively.

The next few days were hectic to put it mildly. Ichigo had been barraged constantly by tailors measuring her body so that her wedding Kimono could be fitted. Several more Tutors had come to the Mansion teaching her to walk properly, talk properly. One man had even tried to make her sing and dance; that lesson had not gone well, and the man had left with two black eyes and a ripped Kimono courtesy of Zangetsu.

Ichigo had not seen Byakuya since the day of the proposal, except for the few seconds as the man walked past her one morning; he had not even bothered to look at her as he stormed out of the mansion in all his glory. Ichigo did not know whether to see his lack of presence as good sign or an ominous one.

She had expected the man would have at the very least shown up at dinner times. But he had not, Rukia told her it happened often because of his duties as a Captain and Clan head and said not to worry; and that it wasn't a reaction caused by her presence.

Outside of her lessons Ichigo spent a large amount of time moping around in her room. She had thought she would have been involved in planning the wedding. Yet soon found out that beyond turning up and saying yes, she had not part in the whole affair which angered her. It was not that she wanted to plan the wedding, but being cast aside during the whole process was upsetting and made her feel like an after thought. No on second thought it made her feel more like a decoration.

On the fourth day of her stay at the Kuchiki manor Ichigo had been awoken by a maid and presented with several long boxes. After opening them she had found dozens of finely made Kimonos and Yukata's covered in extravagant designs, along with a note from Momoko that stated when she was not on active duty as a Soul Reaper she should wear them, and that more would be sent in the following days.

Ichigo had refused to wear them at first; yet Momoko had basically ordered her to do so after turning up and finding her still wearing her soul reaper uniform. An argument had taken place and in the end Ichigo had given in and was relieved beyond words when the foul woman had finally left.

Ichigo now stood in front of a full length mirror looking at the image reflected back at her.

She had chosen one of the more simply designed Kimono's; it was dark blue with flowers embroidered up the side in white silk and around the waist sat a soft white obi which pulled in tightly around her waist accentuating her slight hour glass figure and bosoms.

The outfit made her look like a true woman, poised and beautiful. She had left her hair down after refusing a maid's help. The small woman had insisted Ichigo must not attempt such a thing on her own as it was unladylike. Ichigo had then shooed her away with a few well chosen swear words.

The teen felt out of place in the elegant kimono, especially so since Momoko had sent it to her, but what choice did she have?

She had gone to breakfast and Rukia commented on how beautiful she looked, which only added to her growing discomfort.

Later that afternoon; after another Lesson with Shoshi had ended; Ichigo decided to blow off some steam by spending some time out in the garden.

It was really quite beautiful after she had gotten over how perfect it appeared and began to appreciate how calming the atmosphere surrounding it could be to her raging heart.

She had been in the garden for nearly an hour and was stood below one of the cherry blossom tress admiring its beauty when she heard someone approach.

Ichigo turned to look at the person; and was shocked to see Byakuya walking towards her. He was wearing a soft green Kimono which suited him far more than his usual Soul reaper uniform, His hair held no Kenseikan and in their absence hung loosely around his shoulders a few strands of unruly fringe falling to cover his left eye. His ever present scarf was for once absent.

Ichigo could not believe how casual the man looked and her stomach fluttered slightly with nerves.

"Good afternoon." Byakuya greeted as he came to a halt next to her.

"Good afternoon." Ichigo replied her voice shaking slightly.

"The Kimono suits you well, I thought it would." The Captain said as he looked at her with dark eyes.

Ichigo looked at the man in astonishment; it was the first time he had ever given her a compliment. She then replayed his words in her head before realising what they meant.

"Did you choose it?" She asked hardly daring to believe such a thing could possibly be true.

"Yes, are the Kimonos to your liking?"

"Uh, Yeah I...they're really beautiful thank you. I didn't know you got them, I thought Momoko did."

Byakuya had chosen the Kimono's for her! Ichigo tried to process this information but found it difficult. She did not think the noble would ever do something like this; it was so out of character for him.

Byakuya began to walk away; however the man had not gone five paces before he turned around.

"Would you accompany me?" His face betrayed neither emotions nor what he was thinking.

Ichigo hesitated; before deciding that getting to know her husband would be a good idea and began to walk with him.

He slowly walked around the garden, and didn't seem to be intending on doing anything else. Ichigo didn't know what to say and so stayed silent. ten minutes later Byakuya gestured for her to sit on a bench; which was surrounded by a cluster of Sakura trees. Once she was seated he took a position next to her.

"I wish to apologise." He stated as he watched the Cherry blossoms blow gently in the warm breeze. "I know what you said about my aunt was true. Yet you must understand it goes beyond her. There are many within the Kuchiki family who would do you harm should this marriage fail and although I am the head of the Clan, until I have an heir I have a precarious hold over their loyalty."

Ichigo nodded, understanding that the he was trying to tell her in his own way that Momoko's behaviour was in no way a reflection upon his own disposition.

"You are probably wondering why you were chosen to be my wife." He continued his eyes still focused upon the tree tops.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Ichigo replied as she studied his features, He was very handsome once she took a good look at him; that was not to say that she hadn't already thought the man was good looking. Anyone would have to be gone in the head to think otherwise. But this unguarded expression upon his face was new and it lent his features a kinder and gentler tone which suited him greatly.

"I was presented with several eligible women yet I chose you and I did this because you are strong enough to survive the arduous task of being the wife of a clan leader. You will be able to continue your duties as a soul reaper and see your family. I know it will not be as often as you would like; but at least with the protection the Kuchiki Clan has you would be safe in the knowledge that they will come to no harm and I will do my best to keep them safe, as they are my family now also. Besides you shall be living with my sister, your best friend."

Ichigo nodded the whole situation felt less of a burden now and she felt that in some small way she was already sharing that burden with Byakuya. Perhaps she would not be marrying for love, but marrying to protect her family was not such an awful thing. Especially when the man she was wedded to was intent on protecting them as well; and she had no doubt that he would. Something in her gut told her every word he had spoken was true.

"I don't really see why we have to have a wedding though." Ichigo muttered. "After all we are already husband and wife."

Byakuya turned to look at her an unnameable emotion stirring across his face.

She felt her stomach flutter again.

"A wedding ceremony is tradition." Byakuya replied simply.

Ichigo looked away from the older man blushing furiously.

Why him? Ichigo thought.

"In three days we shall wed. On that day you shall officially receive the title Lady Kuchiki and then be in all ways my equal."

Ichigo nodded, a question arose in her mind which she could not stop from leaving her lips.

"You and Momoko have both talked about having an heir, does that mean on the wedding night you and I have to..." She trailed off unable to continue.

Byakuya quickly looked away from her again and turned his head back to the trees he had been studying earlier.

"I will not force you; however it is part of our duty as heads of the Kuchiki clan to produce an heir. I think this is a conversation best left until after the ceremony."

Ichigo nodded in agreement her face now the same colour as a tomato. She and Byakuya fell into a strangely comfortable silence; considering what had just been the topic of conversation. The two watched as the wind played through the branches of the Cherry blossom trees.

Ichigo thought about how that particular conversation would go on the night and the resulting actions that might follow should said conversation lead to the marital bed. Ichigo's face burned red again as she imagined Byakuya suspended over her his hair loose and his face unguarded in the heat of passion and found the image conjured was not displeasing at all.

That evening Byakuya joined her and Rukia for evening meal.

Rukia regaled them both with a recount of her daily activities as well as the latest goings on in Seireitei. Byakuya occasionally added to the conversation but for the better part of the meal stayed silent.

Soon the food was eaten and the Captain excused himself.

"Do you want to sit out in the Garden?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo hesitated, she would rather be alone to think for a while but Rukia's lower lip began to drop dangerously low.

"Okay midget, lets go." she replied with a devilish grin.

"Idiot! Don't call me a midget!" Rukia screeched, however her tone held no reproach, only humour.

Soon they were both settled comfortably on the wooden deck outside.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked out over the moonlit grounds, it was beautiful in an eerie, almost Gothic sort of way.

"Yeah."

"You know, I never wanted to join the Kuchiki Clan."

Ichigo spun around to look at her best friend a mingled look of shock and disbelief now written across her face.

"I lived with Renji for years, I can hardly remember my life before knowing him. I asked him what he thought I should do when Byakuya asked me to become part of the clan. I really wanted Renji to say no, stay with me. But he didn't. I know that he only wanted a better life for me, and I also know that he didn't want me to leave him. But it hurt, I felt like I had been rejected. So I didn't speak to him again until he helped you rescue me from Sokyoku hill. I regret that decision. I spent years alone and ostracised, not good enough to be fully accepted by the Clan. And in such a position that I found it hard to make friends. That was until I met Kaien Shiba. He was my lieutenant and in a lot of ways you remind me of him. He taught me that it was me who mattered not my last name. Because of that I was able to move forward. I suppose what I am trying to say is, you have a better advantage than I did."

Rukia placed a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"People already know the real you and although your last name will change soon, they will respect you for who you are and not what you represent."

Ichigo felt her eyes water slightly.

"I didn't know that. Rukia thank you, it means a lot."

Ichigo hugged her friend in a rare embrace.

"But that's not to say I am not thankful." Rukia assured. "Brother is wonderful in his own way. And besides he choose you and although you don't like that; for him there has to be a reason."

"Yeah I know. He said he thought it better for me and my family, that it made sense."

"Idiot!" Rukia hissed as she clipped Ichigo roughly on the ear. "I meant that he must feel something for you. It was too personal a choice. He could've chosen anyone but he didn't he chose you."

"Are you saying he has feelings for me?" Ichigo asked her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I don't know, You'll have to ask him." Rukia smirked.

"Like hell!" Ichigo screeched in reply.

Rukia stood up and brushed the front of her yukata off.

"Goodnight sister." Rukia smiled. "And sleep well."

Ichigo stared after her as she left. It felt nice to be called sister again and made her feel as though she were home. She continued to sit on the wooden decking for another hour. Turning over the thoughts in her head. Was it possible? Had Byakuya chosen her because he felt something for her? He had bought her the Kimonos and had sworn to protect her family. Perhaps, maybe.


	3. Chapter 3: Here comes the bride

**Chapter Three: Here comes the Bride **

The day of the wedding came too fast for Ichigo; she woke up that morning surrounded by servants all of them ready to begin scrubbing her and dressing her up like a porcelain doll.

She had screamed death threats at the ones who insisted they must help her bathe.

"I am perfectly capable of washing myself! Get the hell out before I show you how a hollow feels when my Zanpakuto slices it's head in half!"

"But milady it's tradition!" One of the woman begged sounding close to tears.

"I don't give a crap! I can wash myself!" Ichigo yelled as she slammed the wash-room door shut and proceeded to barricade it with towel racks. The door began to shake soon after as the servants tried to gain entrance.

"Please milady we shall be in awful trouble if you don't let us in!" A voice cried despairingly from behind the wooden surface.

"I won't tell if you don't! Now piss off!" Ichigo cried as she stepped quickly into the warm, lavender scented water. After several minutes of army style scrubbing and scraping Ichigo stepped out red raw and clean as a whistle.

"Milady you are burned!" Wailed a brunette.

"Quick fetch a healer!" Shouted a redhead.

"Silence!" Ichigo screamed. "I am not burned. You are all a bunch of hypochondriacs. I'll be back to my normal colour in a few minutes. Just give me a few damn seconds to dry myself off, put on my under garments then you can all come back in and do whatever you want."

The women nodded and quickly scurried outside the room. Ichigo made her way over to her wedding Kimono. It was beautiful and so white that Ichida's Quincy attire would have looked dirty if compared to it. It suddenly brought home the reality of what was going to happen today. In a matter of hours she would officially be the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki. Lady Ichigo Kuchiki. It didn't have a ring to it at all she decided.

I wish my family were here. Ichigo thought as she dried her body with a soft towel. She could imagine what it would be like if this were a wedding to a man she loved in the human world.

Yuzu would be running around arranging the food, checking the decorations, helping her with her hair and make up. Karin would be trying to keep everyone calm, checking the extra details and making sure everyone was where they should be. And her Dad, well he would be crying into a hanky telling her how beautiful she looked in her mother's Shiro-Maku. Ichigo began to cry in earnest. She couldn't help it. She was envisioning the wedding she would never have and deep down had always secretly dreamed of. After all what girl didn't want a fairytale wedding? Now she would spend perhaps hundreds of years married to a man who may never love her like a man should love his wife.

She cried as she slipped the soft white undergarments on her now goose-pimpled body. Despite the warm weather she now felt bone cold. Tears dropped onto her chest leaving darkened patches on her clothes.

Wasn't a wedding supposed to be the happiest day of your life?

"Milady please may we enter. Time is ticking and we cannot afford to wait any longer."

"Come in." Ichigo sobbed.

The women entered paying no attention to her tears; and acting as though they were not there.

They began to pull at her hair, rub lotions and colours into her skin and painted and filed her nails to perfection.

It's like I'm a doll, I might as well be. I'm just another decoration for this farce.

"Milady please would you mind drying your face, the make-up will smear." Asked the brunette from earlier as she passed Ichigo a cloth.

All too soon Ichigo was stood at the entrance to the gardens where she would soon be making her appearance. Her Auburn hair pulled up into the white cloth that now covered her head, her face flawless due to the make-up, her cheeks rosy, her eyes large and bright. Truly the dressers had worked a miracle for underneath she was pale sickly and shaking like a leaf. Her Shiro-Maku was wrapped expertly around her slender frame, and was in her opinion the only thing holding her together at that moment.

"Oh Ichigo you look beautiful!" Rukia exclaimed as she took in her soon to be sister-in-law's appearance.

"I feel like a shopping window dummy."

"Don't say that you look so...so." Rukia looked about ready to cry by this point.

"It'll be you next you know." Ichigo Huffed. "Then you'll know what this outfit feels like. It's heavy, hot, itchy! Do me a favour Rukia when you get married, get married in winter!" She gripped the edges of the garment tightly as though trying to cause it pain.

"Me next? No. I'm afraid not" Rukia laughed.

"Yeah right, I reckon it'll be one month before Renji pops the question." Ichigo glanced at Rukia who suddenly turned beet red.

"You think so?" She asked timidly.

"I know so. He's all Rukia this, Rukia that. It's sickeningly sweet." Ichigo Smirked. "Besides now your free to marry whomever you want and no one can stop you."

Rukia smiled sadly.

"You're not a sacrifice for my happiness Ichigo. I'll make sure you're happy too, I promise." She stood up on tip toes and kissed Ichigo on the cheek gently.

"Make sure you do not smudge her Make-up Rukia."

Momoko appeared from behind the two her voice, scraping and reproachful.

"Yes of course. Forgive me Aunt." Rukia bowed. "I'll be heading down now." She said to them both and ran down the steps, she turned once as she reached the bottom and looked back. "Good luck." She said to Ichigo then disappeared from view.

"Well I must say you have scrubbed up rather well."

Ichigo glared at the old witch wishing that she would vanish into thin air. If death glares were fire then Momoko would be a towering inferno.

"Of course you have none of the radiance the late Hisana had. Which is a shame considering you are from a slightly more privileged background I would've expected more."

"Maybe that's because it was Lady Hisana's wedding day." Ichigo replied hotly. She respected the memory of Rukia's older sister and Byakuya's lost wife. But of course she felt like a poor replacement and Momoko's jibes were clearly insinuating that.

"What do you mean. It is your wedding day." The old woman sniffed her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Is it? I thought I was bartering for the safety of hostages."

Ichigo smirked as she watched Momoko's mouth flap open and shut.

"It's time you made your way down to the shrine." She hissed then stormed down the winding path.

Ichigo took a deep breath and gathered her kimono around her and carefully edged down the steps, careful not to fall and ruin her outfit. She could hear the ceremonial bells tinkling nearby and the hushed whispers of the guests that had come to see her wed.

She paused a moment before she came into view of the crowd. And seriously considered high tailing out of the whole affair. Yet all the words, all of the threats came back. Ichigo was by no means a weak woman, and she considered herself brave for going though with this whole plan.

A weaker woman would've run and let others protect her and her family. Yes it may have worked for another woman. But not for her not in this situation. Running away would only harm those that she loved.

She pictured her family, imagined that when she walked around the corner it would be them that she would see. And with that image conjured stepped forward.

She heard several gasps and a cacophony of whispers broke out.

"...Beautiful."

"...Who would've guessed she could look like that?"

"...Byakuya's one lucky guy."

"...Seriously is that really Kurosaki?"

"...She looks wonderful."

Ichigo kept her eyes planted on the ground and made her way towards the shrine where she would soon be joined with Byakuya in matrimony.

The sun was beating down on her neck and sweat began to cluster at her hairline. Why did she have to wear so many layers?

She raised her face to look forward. Byakuya was stood with his back to her. He was wearing the traditional Montsuki kimono for men with a short haori bearing the Kuchiki family crest and pleated hakama trousers. His scarf for once was hung over his shoulders instead of being wound around his neck but his kenseikan were in place as usual.

I bet he was facing Hisana when she walked down here. Ichigo thought viscously, then berated herself for thinking ill of the dead.

Of course he was facing her, he was in love with her. I'm just convenient. It doesn't matter what Rukia says. I'm never going to be anything more to him than an unwanted replacement.

She slowly took her place on the shrine next to him. He did not turn to look at her and soon the ceremony was under way.

Nearly half an hour had passed when Byakuya finally turned to her; in order to exchange sips of sake to symbolise the bond that now existed between the two of them. He took a quick deep sip from the Sake cup then his dark eyes raised to meet hers as he offered the drink towards her lips. His eyes grew wide with an unnameable emotion and his lips twitched.

His hands began to shake ever so slightly as he offered the cup. Ichigo placed her hands on the spare side to steady it; then let the salty liquid quench the thirst in her parched mouth. Two more times they repeated this action. Once that was finished the priest stepped forward in his hands on a silken cushion laid a cylindrical shaped silver clip; with cherry blossoms engraved onto it's surface. Byakuya took a lock of orange hair that had been deliberately placed behind her ear and with gentle movements attached the Clip that would identify her as the spouse of Lord Kuchiki to it and with that they were officially Husband and Wife.

A round of applause broke out. For the first time she allowed her gaze to wander around the crowd. All of the Captains and Lieutenants were there including the head Captain himself. As well as Various members of the Kuchiki Clan and many people from noble families that she did not know at all.

They all look so happy. Ichigo thought as she tried to force a smile on her face yet was unsuccessful.

I probably look like I'm going to burst into tears.

Byakuya offered her his hand to Ichigo without looking at her. She took it and felt grateful when she felt his strong fingers clasp hers tightly.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. People came to congratulate them both. Gave them gifts, read speeches and exclaimed what a fetching couple they made. Several people; including Captain Kyoraku, even had the gall to say how gorgeous looking and powerful their children would be.

When evening came they all entered the banquet room for the wedding feast; Where yet more speeches were made. Ichigo had to sit beside her Husband of course. He had yet to utter anything personal to her. So far he had only said.

" Lets go this way." "We are to sit here." and "Excuse me a moment."

By the time they had ended the main course, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to return to her rooms. Which she remembered were no longer her rooms. Now she would be staying in the Lady's quarters which adjoined to Byakuya's own personal rooms.

Dinner had tasted like ash in her mouth and the smell of sake was beginning to make her stomach churn.

A bell rang in the corner of the room signalling the end of the festivities. She smiled with relief. Now she was free to get out of the damn outfit. Her head was beginning to pound due to how tightly her hair had been wrapped.

"I think I'll be heading off now." Ichigo whispered to Byakuya.

"Of course."

He stood and offered his hand; which was expected of the groom; all the while avoiding eye contact and walked her to the doorway before leaving her and returning to the party. Yagari was stood waiting for her.

"May you and my lord be blessed with an heir." He said calmly bowing his head slightly towards her.

"Uh...Thanks." Ichigo answered uncomfortably. She didn't know why but Yagari had a way of making her skin crawl, his balding head, thin fingers and plump face made her feel ill at ease. She reluctantly followed him as he showed her to her new quarters which were much more welcoming than she had expected. She had thought that there would be a lot of tacky designs and over the top ordainments.

But she was pleasantly surprised. Her quarters comprised of three rooms. All had dark wooden floors and in each room the walls were a soft cream; with fine paintings of mountains, gardens and water views on their surfaces.

The first room held a table, chair, bookcase, lounge, an array of flowering plants and a seating area; This rooms purpose was obviously for study and a private area in which she could spend time which her friends and had a set of doors which led to the common garden.

The second room held a bathroom with a deep tub inset into the ground.

The third and last room was the bedroom; it held a door that accessed Byakuya's private gardens, there was a screened dressing area, a table with cushions, a wardrobe, drawers and lastly a very large bed covered with many pillows and dark cream covers.

Yagari excused himself, Much to Ichigo's relief and a female servant entered the room in his stead.

These rooms are not so bad, she thought as the servant helped her to undo her wedding Kimono. She gently removed the Silver clip from her hair and placed it into a small black box motioned to by the helper. Soon she was neck deep in the water of her new bath, allowing the sweat and make up of the day to wash from her skin.

She spent a good while trying to forget her situation and simply tried to relax and for a few moments managed to find some peace. Once she was clean and dried she made her way back into the bedroom. Another Servant had appeared much to Ichigo's dismay.

Can't a girl get some peace? She wondered.

"Lady Kuchiki, these are you new bed clothes, goodnight." The servant gestured to a draw full of soft, simple night Yukatas'.

"Thank you. Goodnight." Ichigo watched the Servant leave the room. It was going to take some getting used to being called Lady Kuchiki; when she still felt like Ichigo Kurosaki. She slipped on her new nightwear and wondered around her new rooms. Her possessions (Not that she had many) were all in their respective places. She looked over to the bed wondering weather or not she should get in and go to sleep. After a short moment of deliberation she had made up her mind and was just about to pull back the covers when she heard a knock at the door. It came from Byakuya's side of the quarters and she stiffened.

For a moment she contemplated getting into the bed and pretending to be asleep but decided to answer instead.

"Come in" She called.

The door slid open to reveal Byakuya. He looked different. He was no longer in his Montsuki kimono which had now been replaced with nightclothes nor was he wearing his Kenseikan or his Scarf. He looked simple and approachable.

"You remember that we were to discuss certain things tonight?" He asked his eyes looking somewhere behind her left shoulder.

Ichigo's face turned bright red and she nodded dumbly.

"Is now an appropriate time?" He asked nervously it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with this situation.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Ichigo replied her face downcast. He walked over to her and gripped her chin. Startled, her eyes met his and silence reigned between them for several moments.

"Consummating this marriage is necessary, However I do not wish to force you to do anything you do not want to."

"I, uh. Why is it necessary?" Ichigo asked.

"You will be checked." He replied quickly and honestly."

Ichigo shuddered and her legs unconsciously squeezed together.

"We can, If you want to. It is our wedding night after all..I...I" She trailed off her face burnt red and her heart thundered heavily within her chest.

He nodded in agreement then took her hand in his and guided her shaking figure to the bed. She got in after a moments hesitation. He then walked around the room extinguishing all the lights and soon after he joined her on the other side.

They both laid in the dark listening to the others breaths. Ichigo tried not to fidget despite how much she wanted to.

Was she supposed to make the first move? She didn't even know what to do. Sure she had learned the basics in class and had even seen a few things on TV but nothing could've prepared her for this.

Byakuya shifted next to her; he rested on his elbow on the mattress and turned onto his side so that he was leaning over her, his hand touched her cheek hesitantly and then he leaned down and kissed her. Ichigo gasped as she felt his surprisingly soft lips embrace hers. She had not expected it. The gesture was so intimate.

She found herself curious and responded to the tentative pressure with equal force. The kiss was gentle and not really much of a kiss at all now that she thought about it. Their lips grazed each others in a feather light brushes, but it caused a feeling like electricity to jolt over her face. She leaned up and deepened it by forcing their lips closer together. She was inexperienced and although this was not her first kiss she felt like it was.

Byakuya pushed down onto her, his body settled over hers like a blanket. The weight of him on top of her was unexpectedly comforting. For several long minutes they continued to kiss. Her Husbands hands ran up and down her sides as hers clutched at his back and shoulders.

It felt so unreal. Only a week ago she was in the human world not even thinking about getting a boyfriend and now she was married and about to lose her virginity to a man who had more than once tried to kill her.

Ichigo whimpered as she felt his calloused hand open the tie to her nightclothes and pull them open. She felt exposed and began to shake as his hand roamed over her naked waist.

Not knowing what to do she simply decided to follow Byakuya's example and untied his own nightclothes and pushed the soft blue fabric from his shoulders. He continued to deepen the kiss as he slid his arms out of his sleeves and helped her to push the garment down to his hips.

She nearly froze when she felt him pull the rest of her clothes open and off them of her frame. He pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo opened her eyes to look up at him and fought the urge to cover her now naked body. His dark eyes scanned her tanned flesh. He slid his hands up her stomach and cupped her modestly sized beasts. She watched his face and tried not to shiver under his administrations. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he gently fondled her.

He's trying to make this enjoyable for me. Ichigo thought as he placed open mouthed kisses along her collarbone. She felt her nervousness melt away as he continued to caress and kiss her torso. She didn't know what to do in response so settled on massaging his back in encouragement. After all it did feel good.

He looked down at her. His eyes now filled with an emotion she could not name.

"Are you ready?" He breathed heavily.

She thought about it for a moment then pushed his nightclothes free from his hips in response.

He leant down and covered her mouth with his own once again; only this time he pressed the length of his body against hers. The feeling was extraordinary, hot skin, against hot skin. She could feel his muscles flexing against her own, could feel his heartbeat, his every breath. His tongue swiped against her lips and she opened her mouth. They briefly fought for dominance over the kiss before relaxing again into a more lazy lip lock.

She felt him rise up against her body, and moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter her. It was painful. Very painful. She had known it would hurt but she had not expected how uncomfortable it would be.

She winced and contracted against his body breaking the kiss and letting out a cry of discomfort.

"It's okay, relax, The pain won't last for long." He shushed as he ground to a halt, allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion.

Ichigo nodded. Relax okay, try to relax. That's easy for him to say!

She bit down on her lip fearlessly as she felt him shift.

"Relax."

Her Brown eyes rose to meet his. Byakuya's voice had sounded almost reproachful.

"I'm trying."

She focused on doing as he said and after a few minutes the pain began to fade and was instead replaced with a bearable throbbing sensation.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked. His face now heavily flushed, sweat had gathered along his brow, his long black hair hung down over them like a curtain and his breaths hit her face in short warm blasts.

She paused for a moment then nodded.

This is gonna hurt in the morning.

He pushed upwards then began a gentle rocking motion. His hips ground down against hers as she concentrated on keeping herself relaxed. Byakuya grabbed her legs and guided them to wrap around his waist.

Byakuya moaned into her shoulder throatily. I feel good to him. She realised as a wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body. Soon she was meeting him thrust for thrust and returning his kisses with equal passion. The two of them moved together in a steady and increasing rhythm and eventually Ichigo could hold on no longer; a wave of ecstasy surged forth as she reached her climax and from the look on Byakuya's face he had as well.

They both collapsed against the bed exhausted from their activity. He removed himself from her and rolled over onto his side. Both remained in their respective places without speaking. No longer able to keep her eyes open Ichigo fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The trophy wife

**Chapter four: The Trophy Wife**

The morning after the wedding she had awoken confused and alone. Not long after she had been lead from her quarters, taken to a room she had never stepped in before and had been subjected to the utter humiliation of the "Check." Which she decided was the most uncomfortable and degrading experience of her life so far.

Several days had passed since then and so far she had yet to see or even hear from Byakuya. To put it simply she felt used in a way that far outdid the emotions inspired by the so called wedding.

He had been so gentle and almost dare she think it, loving; that it was hard to understand his sudden distance. He was lost within his work; not even returning to the manor for sleep. A consultation with a physician had only served to lower her all ready low mood when she came to realise that pregnancy was now a very real possibility. It made it a lot harder to deal with her husbands apparent rejection. That was not to say that she wasn't previously aware of how the birds and the bees worked. Yet the thought of conceiving as a result of their coupling hadn't really dawned on her at the time. She supposed she had been too sidetracked with all the conflicting emotions in her heart.

Ichigo knew that she was by no means ready to bring a child into the world. Especially so since it would be born into a loveless family. She thanked whatever deities may be out there when she received confirmation that conception had been unsuccessful. But had not been so thankful when Momoko had appeared soon after demanding that her new niece carry on trying. Enraged Ichigo had shown the old woman the front door with some well placed insults and not so light shoving; after all she had more important things to think about; such as visiting her family.

The teen arrived in Karakura town early in the morning; nine days after her wedding. Although just over two weeks had passed since she was last in the town; it felt like a lifetime.

Rushing home as fast as her feet would carry her. She revelled in the familiarity of the place of her birth; not even needing to look where she was going as her heart lead the way.

She arrived at her bedroom window and began to tap on it's surface insistently.

Kon who was still in her body appeared moments later looking extremely disgruntled.

"Where have you been!" He screeched "Do you know how many exams I had to sit for you Ichigo? I'm a mod soul not a computer!"

"Shush! You'll wake everyone up!" Ichigo hissed angrily as she pressed her pass against her bodies forehead. Kon popped out of her mouth and rolled across the floor.

Once within her body she rummaged around her room until she found the hiding place of the Lion plushy and stuffed the bothersome creature back where he belonged.

"You could have warned me before you shoved me out like that! Do you know how uncomfortable it is getting ripped out of your body then being shoved into mine? It hurts like hell Ichigo!"

"No Kon I don't. Sorry."

"Oh yeah your sorry now just you wait...What sorry? What's wrong with you? You never say sorry!"

"Yeah I know. But a lot's changed. For now I'm just glad to be back home."

"What happened?" The Lion asked. His tone now subdued as he sat on the floor next to her feet.

"A lot."

"Well that explains everything." He replied sarcastically.

"I have to go back to the soul society tonight. I'm not allowed to stay here for long."

"What, why? Does that mean I have to go back in your body again. 'Cause being a girl is only cool for so long. I'm a man Ichigo! How am I supposed to be a man when I'm trapped in your body hmm?"

"Yeah sorry. Maybe I should pretend to run away. Then you'll be free to do as you want and I wont have to lie to my family."

"Ichigo what are you talking about?" Kon growled clearly not impressed with how cryptic his room-mate was being.

Ichigo sighed then proceeded to explain the situation to him. Which much to her surprise left him quite upset.

"They can't get away with this!" He yelled.

"They can and they already have. Just give it a rest."

"But what do you plan to do, chuck your body off a bridge? Let your family think your dead and gone?"

"Sounds like a plan. At least that way they can all move on. You can go to Urahara. I'll convince him to make you a body; that way you will have the life you've always wanted wanted."

"But you gave me the life I wanted Ichigo! I know I haven't show much appreciation, but you're the one who saved me. You let me live and invited me into your home. You made me part of your family. I don't want you to give up your life, not after everything you've done for me."

Ichigo smirked "Who knew that deep down the mighty Kon was such a softy!"

"Hey I was pouring my heart out to you! You could have the heart to sniff a little!"

"I appreciate it, but you can't rely on me any more. Go to hat and clogs. Explain to him what I have told you then ask him to give you a body." Ichigo grabbed him up off of the floor; holding him firmly in hand "Thank you Kon and farewell" She smiled then threw him out the window.

"Ichigo you Bitc-!"

She shut the window to drown out his tirade. Well that was one down and only seven or so to go. Saying bye was hard.

She cooked breakfast for her family that morning and spent the day with them. She messed around with her sisters, Playing ball games with Karin and Cooking dinner with Yuzu.

She even indulged her dad's wacky behaviour. Allowing him to hug her of several occasions and letting him play fight to his hearts content. It had been a day like any other for the Kurosaki family and for that she was thankful; it made it easier for her to to do what needed to be done.

She bid them all goodnight late in the evening and tucked her sisters in; something she had not done for a few years.

She decided to explain everything to her friends. But the only way she knew to inform them was to write it. She sent them all emails explaining everything and begged them not to try and rescue her. When the clock struck eleven she left her body for the last time. She hovered by the window for a few moments knowing the pain she was going to cause the ones she loved most when they found her corpse laying there in bed, unmoving and without life.

A body after all could only survive so long without a soul before shutting down.

She nearly fell backwards into the garden when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

She hesitated for a moment.

No I can't if I go back in now I may never be able to leave.

She watched as her father opened the door quietly and made his way over to her bed.

He picked up her bed covers and tucked them securely around her body. Thankfully he did not seem to notice that his first born daughters chest no longer rose nor fell.

Some doctor you are. Ichigo thought wryly a small watery smile ghosting her lips.

"Dad's always here for you my Princess. I love you" He muttered quietly. His eyes wandered to the window where she was standing and for a moment it seemed as though he were looking her directly in the eye. She shook the feeling, and knowing he would not be able to hear her voice replied.

"I know dad. I love you too."

A smile graced Isshin's face and for a moment Ichigo pretended it was in response to her words.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she made her way back to the soul society. She had cut her ties. There was no going back now. The Kuchiki elders had won the battle but she'd be damned if they'd win the war.

She would not allow herself to become a shell of a woman, would not allow them to trample over her until what little spirit she had left was destroyed. With this thought in mind she raced to division one.

It was late, and she wasn't sure if the Head Captain was still around; but knowing she would not be able to sleep unless she tried she raised her hand and knocked on his office door.

"Enter." His deep aged voice commanded.

Ichigo took a moment to compose herself and walked in.

"Lady Kuchiki to what do I owe this late visit?" He questioned his eyes narrowed.

"I want to take the Captains exam."

"I am afraid that is unacceptable, you have not yet entered the Soul Reaper Academy."

"I know I haven't. But I have more talent than any of the lieutenants and you know it! I have defeated nearly all of the lieutenants including your own, two of your best Captains in battle and evaded capture from the rest!"

"I understand full well your potential, however you have no skill with Kidou, lack discipline, and you are reckless."

"And Kenpachi isn't?"

"Captain Zaraki is not who we are talking about. You are far too young."

"Please gramps give me a chance. I would be a good Captain you know I would!"

"The answer is still no. However if you were to enter the academy for an exam, I may then; depending upon your score, reconsider giving you the position of a seated officer. That is my final offer I shall brook no arguments."

"Deal." Ichigo acquiesced. "I do it!"

"The appropriate paperwork shall be made available to you tomorrow. Good Luck Lady Kuchiki."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ichigo left, her heart feeling slightly lighter now that she had something to look forward to.

She was pondering what sort of exam she would have to endure when she bumped into a person.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Ichigo muttered as she continued her walk.

"Why are you out so late?"

Ichigo turned around to reply, then froze.

Byakuya was looking at her. A mixture of irritation and concern mixed across his features.

"I was talking to the Head Captain. We were discussing me be put forward for the Academy exams."

"I see."

"I uh, I'll be going then."

"Allow me to accompany you."

"What? why? I'm perfectly capable of going by myself."

"Indulge me." He replied airily.

He fell into step beside her and she couldn't help but turn bright red as she remembered what had transpired between them a week beforehand.

"I head that you had left for the world of the living. I am surprised that you returned."

"Thought I'd run away did you?" Anger simmered at his comment and she tried to keep it in check.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you; but I'm not the running away type."

"I never thought you were. However the bravest of men would find your situation difficult."

"Yeah tell me about it."

The both continued in silence for some time. Until Ichigo could not keep silent any more.

"My family think I'm dead."

"I beg your pardon?" Byakuya looked at her confused.

"I made it look like I died." Ichigo informed she felt tears begin to well and she found it hard to choke them down. "I did it so that they could move on. But maybe that's wrong I think that maybe I did it for myself. So that I could move on."

"I see. Please forgive me for all I have put you through."

Ichigo turned to look at her husband. She could hardly believe those words had left his mouth let alone that they were directed at her.

"It must have been very hard." He muttered; his eyes searching hers.

"It was." Tears dropped down her face one after the other unbidden. She swiped angrily at them as though they had betrayed her.

Byakuya rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it firmly.

"I may never see them again." She sobbed.

"You will."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have to say something."

"You don't even care! You just say what you feel you need to as it is your 'duty'! What am I to you? What am I?"

"You are my wife."

"Ha what a joke! Convenient would be a better description! This whole situation is your way of getting back at me isn't it? I beat you black and blue and now you've ruined my life! Why me Byakuya? Why did it have to be me?" Ichigo cried, she slapped his hand from her shoulder and flash stepped back to the mansion.

She was about to enter her rooms when Byakuya appeared in front of her.

"Go away!" She yelled as she pushed past him.

His hands shot out and grabbed her arms roughly.

"Let me go!"

"No."

He then pulled her forcefully into an embrace. Ichigo froze. Byakuya's arms wrapped around her body pulling her deep against his broad chest.

"You confuse me." he admitted quietly, his voice for the first time was unsure and full of emotion. "No one can undo me like you can. I can't stop thinking about you since that night. It scares me."

"Sc..scares you?"

"This feeling, it's so strong but I hardly know you. It makes no sense. I didn't even think when I chose you I just did. Forgive me Ichigo."

Ichigo relaxed against him.

"Why did you avoid me after what happened?"

"Because I did not want you to look at me with hate for all that I have taken from you."

"Why?"

"Because ever since I first met you I felt alive again. Believe me Ichigo If I had the power to go against the elders and annul our marriage I would. I did not know Momoko had threatened you. I would not have let you sign the agreement if I had been aware of your coercion. I do not love you and I wont pretend that I do. But I do care for you, and I know I shall if given enough come to love you."

Ichigo hesitated then returned his embrace.

"Thank you for your honesty. But please stop avoiding me." she asked pleadingly.

"I will."

"Do you...Do you think that you could stay with me tonight?" She asked turning bright red. "I need to feel close to someone, I need to know it's not just me."

Byakuya did not reply. He did however pick her up and carry her to bed. He understood her request, she could tell he needed it too. They both did. They needed the reassurance that they were not alone in this world and that they did for all their troubles and differences have each other.

Ichigo agreed with her husbands earlier words as she watched him sleep soundly beside her some hours later.

I may not love him yet, but I do care for him and I hope that given time I may come to love him too.


	5. Chapter 5: The attitude change

**Chapter Five: The attitude change**

Just over two months had passed and Seireitei was now deep within the grip of summer. Ichigo and Byakuya had taken to spending most nights together and the two had developed something of a rapport.

Ichigo tapped her ink brush against her examination scroll anxiously as she sat alone in the large study hall. She had barely managed to pass her first lot of exams with Byakuya, Rukia and Renji's help, and now she was taking the aptitude exam that would determine whether or not she would be suitable for a seated position amongst the soul reaper ranks.

Thankfully the Head Captain had allowed her to skip over her Kidou test after she had accidentally set her examination tutor on fire twice.

The test was mainly multiple choice, posing questions on scenarios and how to overcome them. No one answer seemed wrong so Ichigo believed that the answers given could mean the difference between scrubbing toilets with squad four or holding a leading seat within another division.

Byakuya had been a huge help, often passing her a scroll from his personal library for her to study. The thought made her smile. The last couple of weeks her husband had been quiet thoughtful giving her helpful advice and taking the time to ask her how she was. He seemed to be more interested in her comings and goings lately which had led to Rukia throwing gooey eyes her way more than once.

Ichigo penned in her last answer with a sigh.

Please let me have done well. Ichigo begged silently as she laid her brush down and motioned to the examination soul reaper that she was finished.

"Are you confident that you have done all you can?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure? Once I remove this paper you cannot reclaim it."

"I'm sure thank you." Ichigo confirmed anxiously with a weak smile.

"Very well Lady Kuchiki. Have a good day."

Ichigo nodded then excused herself. She had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun as she stepped outside. The weather was glorious , the sun beat down upon the white buildings giving the place a warm glow and he smell of incense was carried on the wind. These were all things that she was quickly becoming accustomed to. The weather in the Soul Society was much more stable than in the human world.

When it rained it rained and when it shined it shined, is what Rukia had told her once. Now Ichigo understood what she had meant.

"Hey Lady Bya-Kun!" Squeaked a high pitched voice. Ichigo grimaced at the nickname as she turned to face Yachiru.

"Hi there." Ichigo smiled.

"Did you finish your exams yet?" The pink haired girl asked as she took a place at her side.

"Yeah I did." Ichigo replied as she looked around warily for the bubbly soul reapers gigantic counterpart.

Since Ichigo had become a full time member of the soul society Kenpachi had been practically stalking her. On more than one occasion Ichigo was forced to pull a cheap trick to lose the manic Captain.

"Kenny isn't here at the moment, he's busy but he said for me to tell you that he'll come play with you later!"

"Great." Ichigo huffed sarcastically. "I can't wait."

"Yey! Neither can Kenny!" Yachiru yelled joyfully as she bounced up and down on the spot excitedly.

Ichigo not for the first time worried for the girls sanity.

Since Ichigo had started living at the Kuchiki mansion she had discovered that the place seemed to be a second home for the pint sized lieutenant. The girl was forever coming and going as she pleased. Ichigo was surprised how unperturbed Byakuya was by these frequent home invasions and had come to believe that Byakuya was secretly fond of Yachiru's Impromptu visits as he always seemed to slip her a sweet or two when he thought that no one was looking.

"How is Bya-Kun?" Yachiru asked brightly as she pulled a stick of pocky out of her Shihakusho and began to nibble at it like a hamster.

"He's fine."

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to the thirteenth division to see if they need any help today."

"Yey! I'll come too!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, the girl seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy at her disposal. Not that Ichigo minded her company; in fact it was a welcome addition to her day to day life.

They had been walking along happily enough when Yagari appeared before her.

"My Lady. Momoko Kuchiki has requested an audience with you." He spoke formally head bowed slightly as he addressed her.

"Tell her she'll have to wait." Ichigo growled. Momoko sadly was one thing that hadn't changed. The woman was relentless when it came to pulling Ichigo up for every little thing that happened. Ichigo had hoped that once she and Byakuya were married the vulture would step back and leave them too it, but she had no such luck.

"Lady Momoko was insistent." He replied woodenly, his watery blue eyes piercing hers challengingly. Ichigo growled in frustration.

"Sorry Yachiru, looks like I'll have to accompany you another time."

"Aw, I don't like bird lady she's a big meanie!" Yachiru squealed then vanished from sight.

"Tell Momoko I'm on my way." Ichigo said to Yagari then turned around and began to head back home.

Momoko was sat in the receiving room. Her small beady eyes swept over Ichigo judgementally as usual.

"You're right sleeve is frayed, you should have a new Shihakusho made."

Ichigo looked down at the sleeve, a single thread stuck out from the seam. She pinched it between her fingers and pulled it out quickly; then returned her gaze to Momoko's withered old face.

"Problem solved." Ichigo smiled sweetly.

Momoko sniffed obviously unimpressed. "You are such a defiant child." She sneered.

"Just because I'd rather fix something than replace it, does not make me defiant it makes me practical."

"There are however some things that are impossible to fix, no matter how hard we may try." The old woman intoned calmly, her gaze shifting to meet Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo knew that she was the unfixable thing that Momoko was referring to on this occasion. She bit back an insult with much trouble and took a deep cleansing breath to steady herself.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see what condition you are in of course."

"Well as you can see I'm in one piece. Now if you'd excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than play the host game with you."

"Are you with child yet?" Momoko asked bluntly as Ichigo turned to leave the room.

She froze on the spot.

Again? Ichigo thought exasperated.

Momoko pretty much asked the same question every other day whether by letter or in person.

"Byakuya and I have been married barely three months, I'm sure it will take time."

"Are you even trying?"

Ichigo turned around to face her Aunt in law.

"You keep asking this question, but I don't see how it's got anything to do with you. I'm Byakuya's wife, anything that happens between us in the privacy of our rooms is just that, private. In other words none of your business!"

Momoko smiled slightly her eyebrow arching petulantly.

"Actually that is where you are wrong. The Kuchiki clan is dependent upon you baring a child and the sooner that happens the better. Seeing that you have not yet conceived I shall have a remedy made for you to take before you got to bed each night."

"Why do I need a remedy? I'm not sick."

"This remedy will encourage conception to happen sooner."

"You want me to take a fertility drug?" Ichigo huffed disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"I wont do it!" Ichigo growled.

"You must."

"I don't have to if I don't want to. It will happen when and if it happens deal with it."

Momoko stood up quickly and proceeded to leave the room.

"I see that coming here was a waste of time as usual."

"Yeah well maybe one day you'll get the hint and realise that you're not welcome." Ichigo sneered. The older woman smirked at her, increasing Ichigo's ire even further.

"Until next time Lady Kuchiki." Momoko said in a sickeningly sweet voice then left.

Dinner time arrived bringing with it Rukia and Byakuya, both a little worn out from their daily activities.

The three ate their meal, exchanging the latest news and updates. Ichigo smiled slightly to herself as Rukia told Byakuya about an event that had occurred in her squad earlier that day.

She was surprised how homely the place now felt. Mealtimes were something she now looked forward whereas in the early days it had been something she had dreaded. Although quiet Byakuya did listen, and occasionally added to their conversations.

Dinner was finished and everyone excused themselves. Ichigo took her routine evening bath, then went for a stroll around the gardens. As was lately his custom to do so Byakuya soon joined her. They walked around in silence until the sun gave up and finally set, leaving the gardens cast in shadow and lit only by the light of the moon and the few paper lanterns that hung from the branches of a Cherry blossom tree.

"Momoko came to see me again today." Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"And what did she have to say?" Byakuya asked turning his head to look at her.

"Heirs." Ichigo muttered knowing that this was all the information her husband would need to gather how the conversation between the two of them had went.

"I see." He muttered taking a seat on a stone bench near to them. Ichigo plopped herself down next to him and let out a deep, long suffering sigh.

"She wants me to take fertility drugs."

"And what did you say to that?" He asked her his face growing serious.

Byakuya a few weeks beforehand had confessed his dislike for his Aunt. Ichigo now felt comfortable unloading her problems with the woman onto him as he knew better than anyone the emotional weapons the old hag wielded.

"I said no. I mean it's not like we haven't been...well you know..." Ichigo's face turned scarlet and she looked away embarrassed.

"No doubt she was not pleased." Byakuya said smiling slightly, skilfully diverting the conversation away from sex.

Although the two of them had been intimate almost nightly since the wedding Ichigo still found herself often chagrined by the subject.

"No she wasn't. She left; but I don't think I've heard the end of it."

"I can have words with her if you'd like." He said his face softening as he studied her intently.

"No, I've got to deal with her myself. I don't want her to think that I'm weak and will go running off to you for help every time something bad happens."

Byakuya nodded in understanding then stood. He reached out a hand, which she took and pulled her to her feet.

"It's getting late we should retire." He said softly his hand still holding hers. Ichigo nodded and followed him back to their rooms.

That night as she lay in bed her mind kept bouncing around the conversation she and Momoko had, had with each other. Ichigo was worried, she knew that Momoko was not one to take no for an answer and Ichigo was shocked when the old bat had left without argument when Ichigo had told her that she wouldn't take the offered remedy. With Momoko nothing was a suggestion. Every word that left the woman's mouth were thinly veiled threats that promised reprisals when ignored.

Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya his face was turned towards hers. His features were relaxed in sleep, completely unguarded making him appear younger and carefree.

I wish he'd look this peaceful even when he's awake. Ichigo thought as she gently touched his raven hair. Byakuya moaned slightly in his sleep and unconsciously pushed his face into her hand. A smile spread across her lips as a warm feeling spread throughout her chest.

"I'm the lieutenant of squad thirteen!" Ichigo yelled gleefully as she waved her acceptance letter in front of her friends. It had been nearly a month since she had taken the exam and now here were her results.

"Congratulations Ichigo welcome to the fold!" Rangiku clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wow!" Renji grinned as he snatched the scroll from her and quickly read over the official type. "I can't belive the Head Captain is actually letting you into thirteen. With Ukitake's health you'll practically be running that squad."

"Oh shut your mouth Renji!" Rukia berated playfully. "It'll be good to have you in the squad Ichigo!" Rukia smiled. "Does Brother know?"

"No. I haven't seen him yet. I think I should go talk to my new Captain." Ichigo smirked proudly as she bounced towards the exit.

"Ichigo find me when you're done. We'll have a celebratory drink!" Rangiku cried joyfully after her retreating form.

"Will do!" Ichigo cried as she leapt confidently onto the rooftops towards her division.

Her Division, the thought sent a warm feeling through her. Now she would no longer be the tag along changing between divisions. She was a lieutenant now. She felt as though her life were finally coming back on track.

She would have been lying if she were to say she was not depressed over her separation from the human world. On more than one occasion she had awoken Byakuya in the night with her sobs. He had been so comforting when she cried, holding her tightly whilst gently stoking her back until she was emotionally spent and fell to sleep cocooned within his strong arms.

He truly had been her rock during those moments of weakness, and never once did he judge her for lack of control over her crumbling emotions.

She landed with the elegance of a cat in front of Ukitake's office.

Sentarou and Kiyone greeted her as she approached.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kuchiki! Welcome to the thirteenth division!" Sentarou shouted enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" Kiyone yelled as she shoved her friend out of the way. "It's so good to have you here! Welcome!"

"Stop butting in Kiyone!" Sentarou yelled.

"I was not I'm simply welcoming our Lieutenant!"

"You were too butting in you booger face!"

"Uh guys is Ukitake in?" Ichigo asked nervously hoping that the argument between the two wouldn't erupt into an all out brawl, which according to Rukia was often the case.

"Yes!" Both cried in union as they scrambled to open the door for her.

"My Captain, Lady Kuchiki is here!" Kiyone announced.

"Come in Ichigo." Ukitake's soft voice called from within the office.

Ichigo walked in, Juushiro looked up at her smiling brightly.

"Welcome to my division Ichigo."

"Thank you Captain, I'm honoured that you accepted me." Ichigo said as she bowed low in respect.

"There's no need to thank me Ichigo, nor to bow. You are a welcome addition to our squad. I'm glad to have you here."

Ichigo smiled gratefully and sat down opposite Ukitake.

"You wont begin your duties until next week. This will give me time to rearrange the schedules to include you. As you are aware my health isn't always good. So you will from time to time have more duties than your fellow lieutenants." Ukitake picked up a scroll from his desk and passed it to her. Ichigo accepted it with a questioning look.

"It contains information on our squad and duties you shall be expected to preform."

"Thank you Captain." Ichigo grinned. "I'm really looking forward to this. I was so worried that I wouldn't get a placement. 'Cause I never attended the academy."

"After all that you have done for the Soul Society the head Captain new it would be foolish to give you a placement undeserving of your contributions. Now then how about some tea?"

Later that day Ichigo made her way to the sake bar with Rangiku. Once there she was taken aback by the yell 'congratulations!' from half a dozen already sake merry voices.

Whilst Ichigo had been talking with her new Captain Rangiku had been busy gathering Ichigo's friends together for the celebratory drink.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Kira, and weirdly Nemu were all waiting for her. Rukia was buried in her work and was unable to attend.

Ichigo sat down in the reserved booth with them.

"So you're a lieutenant now huh?" Ikkaku smirked as he passed her a bowl of sake. "Congratulations Ichigo."

"Thanks." Ichigo grinned as she drank the beverage happily.

"The party is over when the booze runs out. So knock them back lieutenant Ichigo drinks are on us tonight!" Rangiku cried happily.

Hours later found Ichigo sprawled across the booth floor giggling manically as Yumichika and Ikkaku told them some of the misadventures they and their squad had been through over the years.

Ichigo tried to applause them once they had finished their tale but found it difficult to bring her hands together.

"I think I may have drunk too much." Ichigo slurred as she tried to stand up only to trip and crash into Rangiku who burst out laughing.

"Come on Ichigo! There is no such thing as drinking too much!" She cried as she took a long swig from one of the many sake bottles that now littered the floor.

Ichigo grinned stupidly as the busty woman offered the bottle to her. She tried to take it but was having trouble working out which one of the four Rangiku's she should be grabbing it from.

"Ha ah aha!" Kira giggled stupidly as he watched her. "She looks like a cat trying to catch a mouse!"

"Shaddup! Ichigo cried as she finally managed to grab the bottle. "I am merely acclimatising to this swaying world."

"You're an idiot is what you are!" Renji snorted loudly.

"I can beat the shit out of you drunk or not remember that Abarai!" Ichigo growled then aimed a punch at him which instead hit Ikkaku.

"Hey!"

"Oopsie, 'm sorry 'Kaku." Ichigo cried apologetically as she patted the bald man on the chest, then turned her attention back to her crimson headed friend.

"If Rukia were here then she'd hit you for me!" Ichigo smirked as Renji blushed at the mention of his childhood friends name. "Renji loves Rukia!" Ichigo giggled. Everyone laughed as the tattooed mans face grew red enough to match his spiked hair.

"He's not denying it!" Rangiku laughed playfully.

"How Cute." Yumichika smirked .

"So when are you going to grow some balls and ask her to marry you?" Ikkaku demand as he slapped his friend on the back heavily.

"Uh...I...Soon." Renji muttered his expression growing more embarrassed. "I don't know what my Captain will think though. What if he wont let me?"

"Ah! Don't worry about him Renji!" Ichigo yelled as she hugged him tightly. "I'll make sure he lets you marry our darling little Rukia!"

"You'd do that?" Renji asked her seriously, sobering up slightly.

"Yeah of course. I mean I am his wife after all! And lately he's been offering to do all sorts of stuff for me, so this can be one of the things he can do for me!" Ichigo finished with a loud hiccup and grinned at everyone proudly. "See I'm drunk and I can still scheme!"

"Lady Kuchiki."

"Oh no, not you!" Ichigo cried loudly as she turned to see none other than Yagari stood in the doorway of their private booth looking down at her with disdain. "Go away!" She cried as she picked up an empty sake bottle and threw it at his feet.

"Lord Kuchiki is looking for you."

"Well then by all means tell 'Lord Kuchiki' where I am, just go away first." Ichigo groaned. Why of all people did Yagari have to turn up? "To be honest I don't like you, you're weird and almost as bad a Momoko in the whole attitude department."

Everyone in the room watched the exchange with great interest and bated breath. Yagari's face grew angered and his thin lips curled into a sneer. "You disgrace the Kuchiki clan with this unsightly behaviour!" He hissed venomously.

"I don't care!" Ichigo yelled as she stumbled to her feet. "I don't care about the Kuchiki clan! I just wanted to have a night of fun with my friends! Then you have to show up and ruin it! You're always looking at me like I'm dirt. Leave me alone! I'm going now, goodbye everyone" Ichigo called to her friends as she smashed passed Yagari clumsily and unsteadily made her way out of the sake bar. The sun had set long ago and the air was now cold.

"Whoa I must have been in there for ages." Ichigo muttered as she stumbled back to the mansion determinedly. Damn Yagari. Ichigo thought as she wobbled around. No matter where I go it all comes down to being a bloody Kuchiki.

She arrived at the mansion 'after several detours into walls and bushes' still completely drunk. She managed to get to her room quietly enough but made quite a commotion whilst trying to pull on her nightwear.

After ten failed attempts she finally managed to pull her yukata on.

"I win!" Ichigo declared triumphantly as she did a little victory jig in celebration of her latest achievement.

"Where have you been?"

Ichigo yelped in shock as she turned to see Byakuya watching her.

"I was celebrating!" Ichigo smiled as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Are you inebriated?" He asked as he made his way over to where she had landed.

"Yeah." Ichigo admitted, too drunk to care what he thought.

"I see." He answered as he watched her struggle to right herself.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ichigo moaned as she finally managed to stand up.

Byakuya raised a thin eyebrow in confusion. "Like what?"

"Like I'm a fool!" Ichigo huffed her cheeks turning red as she stumbled away from him.

"Well you are."

Ichigo turned around to yell at him but was confused to see a gentle smile on his face as he watched her.

"What're you smirking at?" Ichigo demanded as she wagged a finger at him. "I'll beat you up if you start laughing at me! And you know I can, I've done it before after all!"

"I don't intend to laugh at you Ichigo." He assured, then quickly grabbed her to prevent her colliding with the dressing table.

"You should watch where you're going." He reproached quietly as he helped her sit on the futon.

"Renji's going to ask you to let him marry Rukia." Ichigo grunted as she let herself fall back against her pillows with a soft thud.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked as he pulled her socks off gently and placed them in the clothing hamper.

"Yeah he told me tonight. You have to let him marry her Byakuya." Ichigo sniffed, her eyes watering slightly as she looked at him seriously. "They love each other."

"I have no intention of standing in their way." He replied his dark eyes meeting hers.

"That's good to know." She sighed heavily as she relaxed against the bed, her eyes sliding shut. "Why aren't you angry at me?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

"You were celebrating your achievement, why should I be angry?"

"You sent Yagari to find me." Ichigo huffed. "I thought that you were angry."

She opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip next to her from his added weight. She watched as he reclined next to her turning to look at her face.

"I was worried, I didn't know where you were." He admitted quietly.

"You were worried about me?" Ichigo asked her heart beating faster as her belly filled with a warm fluttering feeling.

Byakuya nodded slightly his eyes wandering across her face.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He muttered then raised his hand to her chin and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. He then leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. Ichigo gasped at the unexpected contact. Sure they had been intimate with each other many times before, but for some reason the kiss he'd just given her felt different.

He pulled away his breathing uneven, then sat up to leave. Ichigo quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the bed; suddenly feeling a lot more sober than she had a moment beforehand.

"Wait." She begged him. He turned to look at her, his face wrought with obvious confusion.

"I should go." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly. How unlike him Ichigo thought as he pulled his arm from her grip roughly.

But instead of leaving Byakuya continued to sit on the edge of the bed his hands now clenched together as he stared at the floor. Ichigo watched him her heart racing. This feeling it was so new, the way he kissed her; it was so different to any kiss he'd given her before now it was so full of emotion.

Ichigo's earlier drunkenness all but vanished as she sat up and scooted over to him.

"You should stay here with me." Ichigo said desperately, before she could think keep her mouth shut.

She grimaced as the words left her. How would he react? Would he berate her? would he remind her that he didn't love her? That this was a marriage of convenience? Ichigo began to wrack her brain for a way to resolve the situation. When Byakuya quickly spun around and pinned her to the bed.

"What are you doing to me?" He demanded his voice cracking with emotion as he stared at her with fiery eyes. His hands pushed her shoulders into the mattress and all Ichigo could do was stare up at him in shock.

"This wasn't how it was meant to be!" He growled as he let go of her shoulders and sat back his eyes shut tight as though trying to will her away with the power of thought.

Ichigo watched Byakuya unsure of what to do. Where had this sudden attitude change come from? Then again now that she thought about it he had been acting different lately. Taking more of an interest in her, asking her if there was anything he could do. giving her books, and kimonos for no reason other than he felt like it.

"Goodnight." Byakuya grunted as he quickly left her room slamming the door shut loudly behind him as he left.

Sleep did not find Ichigo easily that night as her encounter with Byakuya replayed in her minds eye. More than once she stood before his door debating whether or not to go in and confront him about his behaviour but in the end she chickened out, too afraid of the answers she might find.

"I'll ask him tomorrow." She promised herself before finally extinguishing the light.


	6. AN

Due to the fact I have a very demanding job, and little to no time to write. I have made the decision to place my unfinished works up for adoption, please feel free to either complete this story or start it over. I apologies to my readers for my lack of updates. I hope that someone will complete this story for you. Thank you for your lovely comments and much love to you all - Binksy


End file.
